paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
Bio Angel is Skye's new trainee and belongs to Puppylove5. After being set up on a blind date by Smoky and Kailey, she meets and falls in love with Bandit. Later on, they get married and have three pups Amy, Bounty, and Cody. She and Bandit raise them alongside their niece Destiny. Appearances She's a Collie with light brown fur with some normal brown spots around her eyes and a ring around her tail. She also has a white belly and tail tip. She has yellow eyes and wears a lime-green collar. Personalitie She looks inoccent and sweet but she's a total tomboy. She loves to go on adventures and will never give up till she gets what she wants. She will always defend her friends no matter what. She's energetic and loves to play in the water but she especially loves soccer cause she's very good at it. She also very funny and loves to make jokes being a little bit silly. In the future she becomes a really bubbly mom and barely gets mad she don't wanna hurt her little babies feelings, she not strict but know's how to take care for her pups. Trivia * Her best friend is Kailey but she's also very good friends with Smoky * Icee is also her best friend ans she loves to play with her * She has a crush on Smoky's best friend Bandit * In the future she loves to play with Lani and loves to teach her things (she becomes a little bit like a mentor) she also loves to play with Kailey and Smoky's daughter Faith. * She has a big soft spot for Destiny and she feels like a daughter for her * She has tree little brothers Bailey, Baxter and Charlie but the only thing she remebered are their names cause they are all adopted only she ended up the the street. * I'n the future she becomes a really bubbly mom and barely gets mad she don't wanna hurt her little babies feelings, she not strict but know's how to take care of her puppies. * In the future she becomes less tomboy and more a girl but she still loves to run around and wrestle and stuff. Catchphares No fear when Angel's near! Fun facts - when she gets older her tail gets fluffier - She has a bad habit, she has to chew on everything - She always wanted to be a hero so she's super proud to be a member. Fears She's afraid of blood and the dentist (ironically she has no problem with the doctor), she is also very afraid of swans because she was attacked by swans Family Bandit (mate) Toby (dad) Phoebe (mom) Bailey (brother) baxter (brother) Charlie (brother) Barley (cousin in law) Mac (cousin in law by marriage) Maple (sister in law) Amy (Daughter) AJ (son in law) Cody (son) Andrea (daughter in law) Bounty (Son) Sora (daughter in law) Destiny (niece) Friends Bandit (also her boyfriend) Icee Kailey Smoky Med Mindy Skye and Zuma (and the rest of the paw patrol but these two the most^^) Stories by me Pups get an Angel (debut) A suprise for Angel Pups in a western world Stories by others Pups and the New Student Pups and the Allergic reaction The Double Date The Trainee Rescue Pups and the storm of the century Pups and the Family Vacation (mentioned) Pups save the Obstacle Course Pup pup storm Collabs Pups and the Blind Date Pups and the Puppy Search Pups go on stage Pups and the Mix Up Crush Song articals By me: Crazier By others: Home (Bandit's Version) Gallery Category:Trainee Category:Fanon Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters